falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krążownik Szos
Krążownik Szos (ang. Highwayman) firmy Chrysalis Motors - jedyny działający pojazd, jaki można znaleźć w grze Fallout 2. Krążownik Szos w grze Samochód ten znajduje się w Norze na złomowisku we wschodniej części miasta i jest w rękach Smitty’ego. Można go odkupić za 2000 dolarów po dostarczeniu kontrolera baterii potrzebnego do jego uruchomienia. Część posiada ghul Skeeter z Gecko. Zadania dotyczącego zdobycia samochodu nie można wykonać podczas gry głupią (IN < 3) postacią. Główną zaletą posiadania samochodu jest możliwość bardzo szybkiego poruszania się po mapie i bardzo duży bagażnik pozwalający na składowanie ogromnej ilości sprzętu. Konsekwencją przyspieszonego ruchu jest rzadsze trafianie na spotkania specjalne. Największą wadą można uznać, szczególnie w wersji 1.0, ogromną ilość błędów. Inną uciążliwością jest konieczność ładowania go cennymi bateriami. Jest to szczególnie kłopotliwe tuż po zdobyciu Krążownika, kiedy gotówki nie ma aż tak wiele, a baterie dostępne są w ograniczonej ilości. Z tego względu koniecznie należy od razu po zakupieniu zamontować u Smitty'ego regulator baterii. Krążownik napędzany jest silnikiem elektrycznym, który ładujemy małym ogniwem energetycznym (20% energii za jedno doładowanie) lub ogniwem termojądrowym (50%). W wersji 1.0 samochód jest okropnie zabugowany i często zdarza się, że po prostu znika z mapy. Innym znanymi błędami są: brak możliwości uruchomienia samochodu po zamontowaniu kontrolera i możliwość ukończenia zadania Zdobądź części samochodowe dla Smitty'ego poprzez przyniesienie regulatora baterii. Bywa, że po zdobyciu samochodu możemy przyłączyć nadprogramowego członka drużyny - w ten sposób można mieć ich nawet sześciu. Rzadko zdarza się, że w samochodzie skończy się zasilanie na obszarze zajętym na mapie przez jakąś inną lokację, niż "samochód bez paliwa". Nie da się wtedy dostać do Krążownika. Jedynym wyjściem z takiej sytuacji jest wrócenie do wcześniejszego zapisu. Ten błąd występuje także w wersji 1.02. Prócz tego może jeszcze zdarzyć się, że zniknie bagażnik. Po prostu może się usunąć tył samochodu razem z skrzynką przez co można stracić przedmioty. Jednym rozwiązaniem jest próbowanie podjechania do miasta z różnych stron lub (co może być najgorsze) wczytać wcześniejszy zapis. Historia 2060 Komunikacja drogowa na całym świecie powoli zanika. Paliwo staje się zbyt cenne aby marnować je w pojazdach, wykorzystuje się więc alternatywne rozwiązania - rozpoczęta zostaje produkcja samochodów napędzanych wodorem i elektrycznością, ale fabryki są w stanie wyprodukować jedynie ograniczone ich ilości. Wzrasta nacisk na dalsze badania nad technologią mikroogniw termojądrowych. 2070 Powstaje pierwszy model samochodu Chryslusa napędzanego ogniwami termojądrowymi. Pocieszająco duży i amerykański, ograniczona ilość modeli kosztuje fortunę, ale mimo to zostaje sprzedana w ciągu kilku dni. Odtąd wiele fabryk Chryslusa zostaje przestawionych na produkcję wojskową.Historia Ulepszenia * W Klamath, za ogrodzeniem na osiedlu traperów, znaleźć można niedziałający Krążownik. Aby dostać się do niego trzeba przejść przez jaskinie pod osadą. Na tylnym siedzeniu leży regulator baterii. Część tą można zamontować u Smitty'ego za 750$, co spowoduje dwukrotne obniżenie zużycia energii. * W Nowym Reno, w Dziupli, po pokojowym odzyskaniu samochodu można zainstalować następujące ulepszeniaCytaty pochodzą z wypowiedzi T-Raya: ** Mogę podrasować ładowarkę baterii, podkręcić silnik, trochę wyczyścić wnętrze, nadać mu trochę połysku, dodać mosiężną obwódkę wokół tablicy rejestracyjnej - no i wyrzucić trochę tych śmieci z bagażnika, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca. 500 dolców. - cenę można utargować do 300 dolarów. Po dobiciu targu samochód będzie jeździł szybciej i zyska trochę miejsca w bagażniku - zamiast 250 będzie mógł pomieścić 275 przedmiotów.Dotyczy to liczby "małych" przedmiotów, niektóre elementy ekwipunku mogą zajmować tyle miejsca, co 15 mniejszych ** Płyty grawitacyjne! Te cudeńka sprawią, że będziesz LATAĆ wzdłuż i wszerz pustkowi, a poza tym mają chip recyklingowy, dzięki któremu prawie nie zużywają paliwa. Co ty na to? Chcesz je? - opcja dostępna po zniszczeniu Enklawy. Niestety, skrypt opisujący dialog dotyczący płyt grawitacyjnych jest zabugowany w ten sposób, że nie można go uzyskać, jeśli kiedykolwiek po odzyskaniu samochodu, wyjechało się nim z Dziupli.The Nearly Ultimate Fallout 2 Guide Pera Jornera * W Republice Nowej Kalifornii, w zachodnie części bazaru znajduje się wysypisko. Przebywający tam Ratch zamontuje dopalacz Klaudia za 1000 dolarów. Czy wiesz, że... * Według pierwotnego designu, Highwayman miał mieć własny reaktor. Miałby się on mieścić tam, gdzie finalnie znalazło się miejsce na bagażnik. Powodem zmiany decyzji mogło być zbytnie, zahaczające o plagiat, podobieństwo do Interceptora - samochodu Mad MaxaBiblia Fallouta 8. * Hasłem reklamowym samochodu było Nic nie zatrzyma Krążownika szos (co w oryginale brzmi Nothing can stop the Highwayman).Dialog ze Smittym. * Ten Krążownik szos ma pełny system analogowy, 800+ koni mechanicznych, przyspiesza od 0 do 60 mil w mniej niż sekundę., Ten Krążownik szos ma pełny system analogowy i żadnych komputerów. Żadnych udziwnień. - T-Ray * Nazwa producenta Krążownika Szos jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do Chrysler Motors. Także wygląd samego Highwaymana przypomina auta, jakie produkował Chrysler. * Użycie baterii na członku drużyny prowadzi do naładowania samochodu. Związane zadania * Zdobądź części samochodowe dla Smitty'ego * Zdobądź super zestaw naprawczy od Skeetera * Odzyskaj swój skradziony samochód Występowanie Krążownik Szos występuje w grze Fallout 2 oraz Fallout: New Vegas. Galeria krążownik szos f2.gif|Krążownik Szos w Fallout 2 krążownik szos d20.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Krążownika w Fallout d20 rozbity krążownik.jpg|Rozbity Krążownik Przypisy de:Highwayman en:Highwayman fr:Highwayman ru:Хайвеймен uk:Хайвеймен zh:拦截者 kategoria:Pojazdy